1. Technical Field
An “all-in-one” spacer and seal useful in insulating glass units is based on silane-functional, elastomeric, organic polymer (e.g., silicon-curable polyisobutylene or silicon-curable butyl rubber) technology. This chemically crosslinking (curing) flexible thermoset spacer and seal offers a solution to overcome the current shortfalls of commercially available thermoplastic spacer materials. The thermoset material cures, develops adhesion, and offers the strength to support the glass panels of an insulating glass unit. The spacer and seal offers four functions of the edge-seal, namely sealing, bonding, spacing, and desiccating, thus an “all-in-one” solution.
2. Background
Insulating glass (IG) units are known in the art. In a typical IG unit, panes of glass are held parallel to one another a fixed distance apart by a spacer. A primary sealant is used as a barrier between the panes. The primary sealant may be used to prevent water vapor from migrating into the space between the panes (interpane space). The primary sealant may also be used to prevent inert gas, such as argon, from migrating out of the interpane space. A secondary sealant is used to adhere the panes to each other and the spacer. Desiccants may be added to the spacer to remove moisture from the interpane space. The spacer may be formed from metal (e.g., aluminum, stainless steel), plastic, plastic coated metal, foam (e.g., EPDM, silicone), or other suitable materials.